Did I Deserve This?
by MissTizzyFanx3
Summary: I had made my decision, and when Troy got home I told him what it was. I watched him crumble into a chair and sob, I felt terrible. Troypay to Zekepay and back again. sorry bad summary! Sharpay's POV


_**Did I Deserve This?**_

Sharpay's P.O.V

The moment my husband Troy left through the front door, the back door opened and a head popped around it followed by a bouquet of flowers. I asked "What have I done to deserve these?"

Zeke Baylor pecked my cheek and replied "It's just because your you, Sharpay"

We were friends, and he paid attention to me, unlike Troy. I'd been married 6 years and had two beautiful children. But Troy was dedicated to his job as a care assistant and we hardly saw each other.

Suddenly offering me those flowers, Zeke seemed an attractive prospect. He must have read my mind because he moved closer and kissed me. "Leave him," he said "You'll have a better live with me" I had made my decision, and when Troy got home I told him what it was.

I watched him crumble into a chair and sob, I felt terrible. Troy left and Zeke moved in.

At first he was attentive, but after a few weeks I noticed a change. One day I was wearing a skirt and he said "That's a bit short isn't it? Men might get the wrong idea." He became more and more possessive and I tried to make the best of things. One morning after I'd taken the kids to school I said "Why don't we go shopping today?" He turned away. "no" Zeke replied, walking into the kitchen. "I know what im going to do today. Im going to burn you." I was certain I had heard him wrong, but then he emerged from the kitchen with a bottle in his hands. A quick glance told me that it was White Spirit. "Im going to punish you, Sharpay." he said.

"now, don't be silly…" I began. I started to back away from him and I found myself pressed against the wall.

"You never loved me." he said. He unscrewed the top of the bottle, and lunged towards me. I felt a cold liquid splash over my head and shoulders.

"Zeke!" I exclaimed "Stop!" He pulled out a cigarette lighter and lit it.

"Sharpay you've been cheating on me" he said.

"I haven't!" I cried. "I swear!"

Suddenly he leapt forwards and the flame from the lighter made contact with my top. A second later my clothes were on fire. "NO!!" I screamed. I tried to pull off my top but as I did so, he pushed me to the floor. I felt a searing sensation all over my body as the flames began to engulf me. The last thing I heard was Zeke yelling "BURN IN HELL YOU BITCH!! BURN IN HELL!!" I slipped into unconsciousness. When I next opened my eyes a man I didn't recognise was leaning over me.

"Im a paramedic," he said. "You've been badly burnt, were taking you to the hospital"

Then I caught sight of another face. It was Zeke, looking concerned. "I want to go with her" he said.

"No….." I moaned as I slipped into unconsciousness again.

When I woke I was in a hospital bed, the room was so bright that I had to close my eyes again. As I lay there the memory of Zeke setting fire to me came flooding back to me. "Where are my children?" I murmured.

"Don't worry," a gentle voice replied. "There staying with me" I opened my eyes and saw a man sitting on my bedside.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He gazed at me and replied "I've been visiting you since you were attacked. You've been unconscious for six weeks. You've been kept in a coma because the doctors said that the shock of the pain would have killed you"

"You've been here everyday?" I asked.

He nodded. "You're lucky to be alive," He added. "If the paramedics had arrived any later you'd have died"

"And Zeke?" I asked. "He's been arrested and been charged with attempted murder." He said. I looked down and saw that my chest and arms were wrapped in bandages. My whole body ached. Then I began to cry.

"What has he done to me?" I sobbed.

"It's okay" he said "its over now." His voice calmed but I felt ashamed.

"Why are you here after the way I treated you?" I asked him.

"You're the mother of my children and my wife of six years." he said. "I'll always be here for you." He paused, then continued. "The thing is Sharpay, I love you. Always have, always will. So how would you feel about getting back together?"

I gasped in surprise. "How can you want to be with me after I behaved so badly towards you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Let's forget about it" he said. "Please take me back, I'll look after you, I promise."

I was stunned into silence, I'd never been more loved. "I'd be honoured." I told him.

A doctor came in and explained the extent of my injuries. "You sustained 40% burns to face chest and arms," He said. "You're eyes were saved because you covered them with your hands." He paused then added. "Im sorry to say that your hair was burnt off during the attack." Tears trickled down my face.

"I'll never look the same again, troy." I said. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it love, I'll help you through it." He replied.

Everyday he returned to the hospital to see me. The fire had damaged my nerve endings so I was unable to put pressure on my feet or use my hands to do anything. Troy helped by changing my nightdress and feeding my. It was great comfort.

Over the following months I had four skin graph operations. I also had physiotherapy, which was very hard work. Whenever I felt like giving up Troy urged me on saying "You're getting there pay, just keep going." He brought our children to see me. Angel was 7 and Hayley was 6.

"You look different mummy." Hayley said. "But we still love you."

I'd not dared to look at my reflection- I was too scared. But when I felt well enough to go home, I asked Troy to fetch me a mirror. As I slowly held it up I gasped. I looked 10 years older! My face was scarred and my thick blonde ponytail had been replaced by patchy stubble. "I'm a monster!" I said. "How can you love me?"

"Don't be silly," Troy replied. "Your beautiful. You haven't changed a bit." His words reassured me.

Soon after I left the hospital and returned home. Troy stayed with me, he gave up his job he'd loved as a care assistant and became my carer instead.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me." I told him.

"This way we can see each other all the time, like you always wanted." he smiled.

Months after the attack Zeke appeared in court. I heard the foreman deliver the verdict, then I heard the word I'd been waiting for. "Guilty." Judge James Johnson said. "This offence was a vicious calculated and cold-blooded inhumanity to a fellow human. It's difficult to imagine a more serious criminal offence." He sentenced Zeke to 13 years in prison.

I'll always bare the scars of the attack, but they also remind me of how Troy came to my rescue. He's a wonderful man and im honoured to be his wife.

* * *

This is my story so please be nice when/if you review! thanks a bundle for reading it though! Xx


End file.
